


XCR《邊塞雪花》〈上部〉

by Almond90926



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almond90926/pseuds/Almond90926





	XCR《邊塞雪花》〈上部〉

又來了，親吻、停頓、然後親吻。  
  
輕輕一個使力就可以將沒有反抗又沒有主動的身軀放倒在床鋪上，他將這人的手輕輕用領子間的薑黃領帶綁起，即使那雙手從沒真的抵抗過。  
  
即使對方如死水、或是一副對自己絲毫無興趣的樣子，當那襯衫一打開而Simon俯下身啄吻那片白皙的肌膚，他就會發現那張淡然的臉即使氣氛昏暗但依然看得出粉了粉，甚至眉頭和嘴唇都有了反應，看起來像是拒絕、或是忍耐。  
  
咬上去、在櫻紅的胸前粉粒咬出齒痕，敏感的腰部也是嘴的其中一個目標，當下頭的褲子被拉下來，也能感受到自己正在啄吻的肚面隨著脊椎隆起而更貼向自己，是那麼的燙的肌膚，以至於Simon多舔幾口，一手甚至摸上了不過在下巴後一點、那挺立又脆弱的性器。  
  
搓揉倒至了它的亢奮、嘴吧含上去也能感受到嘴中的脆弱溢出了嫩液，而這可愛的主人正咬著嘴唇悶哼，感受得到大腿的顫抖。  
  
手指一根又一根地放入，他輕輕壓著穴口，讓那習於性愛般的收縮小口輕鬆吞進了修長的指頭。  
  
摸索的內壁、隨著分泌的腸液在其中穿梭，有意無意地滑過敏感的那點，都能讓臀部和口中的脆弱不斷顫抖，腿縮了，Simon嘴放開了那終於釋放出慾望的可愛，吞下了那點液體，然後他抽插著手指，另一手則拉開了那雙腿。  
  
像是全部都暴露在對方眼裡，那樣羞恥的事終於讓上頭的人喊  
  
『不……住手……』  
  
這也助長了下頭抽插的速度，腰部扭動得像清澈的河流綿延、而一雙顫抖的腿紙能被拉開著抵擋不住那掃描般的視線。  
  
多羞恥。  
  
『啊……嗚……』  
  
帶了哭音的吟唱讓Simon皺眉，他不懂了，他不懂為什麼一副對自己毫無興趣又沒有感情一般態度的人，為什麼總是在這種時候這樣看著他？  
  
那樣渴望、那樣奢求，好像愛著自己一樣的眼。  
當他讓手指抽離，而兩手都貼上那人膝蓋將腿完全打開，他看到的是無力反抗的腿依然顫抖，腰部輕微的晃動、剛擴張好的穴口還正收縮，而那張臉。  
  
紅又燙、還有淚水在上頭卡著眼眶不肯掉下。  
  
『要做……就快點……』  
這句話可能就稱作導火線，Simon感受的只有怒氣，他生氣，氣對方，氣那個受不了自己一般的口氣，更受不了當他直接進入豪不溫柔時對方終於流下的淚水和細微尖叫。  
  
為什麼呢，那些自然表達的反應都在對他大聲說著我愛你，但永遠只能卡在那什麼感覺都沒有呢，Simon不懂。  
  
炙熱穿插著這副身軀，那看著白皙臀部被自己的大腿拍紅，還有那雙腿間的性器被自己的動作用得晃來晃去，Simon啃咬著Colin的頸脖，讓那人哭出了聲。  
  
『嗚啊……啊……』  
  
哭聲混著呻吟，Colin每喊一聲好像都給Simon打一劑亢奮，下身抽動，腰部被撈起，讓那滾燙更加深入至最裡頭地敏感。  
  
如果對方是女人，或許Colin可以時常懷孕，起碼能聽到這帶著堅硬面具的男人哭喊著會懷孕。  
  
『啊、不要……啊……』  
  
『真的不要？』  
  
『嗚…嗯……』  
  
Colin沒有回答，聲音只是敏感而高聲的喊叫，一雙被綁起的手靠緊在Simon的鎖骨，好像會掐上自己的頸脖，搖著頭，像是否定了剛剛一聲又一聲的拒絕。  
  
Simon當然沒停下的打算，當他用力一擠將下頭兩圓也一起塞入那穴口，他就聽到Colin的聲音直接變了調，哭泣又伴隨著抗拒，還有求饒意味。  
  
相當可愛，性事的時候特別可愛。  
  
『不、不要……嗯……好深……！』  
  
『要我停下來嗎？』  
  
Simon吻著那人的鬍根，還有鼻頭，就是不吻上那喊叫的嘴，軟綿綿的腰部被自己圈著不然似乎就會往後掉，他繼續抽動下體，不過步調卻慢了不少。  
  
Colin搖頭，眼淚用力的掉著，羞恥早已完全暴露，誰還管什麼眼淚和男子氣概的尊嚴呢？  
  
他低下頭，親吻了Simon的唇角，這讓那雙海藍色的眼波瀾的明顯，微微縮放。  
  
『愛我，Simon，愛我。』  
  
沉沉又沙啞的嗓音說著，每次做愛都會這麼說，Simon知道那只是要自己繼續動作。  
  
而不是真的愛他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
冬天還是這麼過著，白色的毛衣讓Colin咖啡的髮顯得像拿鐵上的一點拉花，溫熱的咖啡香流出，Simon靠在門旁，看著對方依然沉默地看著書，那本書的封面依然同一本。  
  
就看這麼慢？  
  
『你就沒工作要做？Mr.Simon，你可真閒啊。』  
  
抿了口帶熱氣的紅茶，Colin連眼睛都沒移過去就知道那湛藍的眼在看著自己，沉默的海洋，好像也從不起漣漪。  
  
Simon只是轉過身，默默的走到房間尾，冬天來到了中旬，依然寒冷，而且是最低溫，手腳都顯得冰冷，即使咖啡熱著還是冷著手腳。  
  
他靠在門旁的牆邊，靜靜的，靜靜的。  
  
春天什麼時候來呢？  
  
『花開……是什麼時候呢？』  
  
Colin的疑問竄入耳朵，Simon轉過頭，才想起自己在牆邊而對方不是在跟自己說話，Simon從來也沒有遇上這種情況。  
  
他偷偷地伸過頭看向房內，白色毛衣裹著的手臂撐著Colin的頭，明顯沒看著書，而是看著飄著雪的窗外。  
  
這感覺就像那種孩子只不過在自己眼前做作業而當父母離開後又離開座位的人一樣，那本書到底在這幾天翻了幾頁。  
  
為什麼寧可看著那書，也不願看著自己呢？  
  
『我們出門吧，』  
  
Simon踏進房，而那還在看著窗外的人不知道是不是錯愕，但他頓了頓才默默的點頭說，好。  


  
  
  
  
  
  
室內低溫已經洗了一身冰，當外頭的冷空氣真正竄入鼻腔，Simon一個工作只在室內的人才知道自己身體蠻弱的，感覺冷風再強的幾度，走在自己前面明顯腳程輕盈的Colin就要負責將自己拖回去，不然就是放在雪地等死。  
  
他將鼻子用紅格紋的圍巾遮好，鼻頭不用看都感覺得到紅紅的，Colin的皮鞋在地上流下了鞋印剛好讓Simon的靴子覆蓋上去。  
  
這悄悄的讓Simon感到高興。  
  
『這麼冷的天氣，Mr.Simon真沒想到你會出門呢，年輕人。』  
  
『整天待在那不太好，不是嗎？』  
  
Simon搖搖頭，看著Colin回過頭看著自己的臉。  
  
一張臉乾淨而好看，Colin這個人本來就長得好看又清秀，一雙琥珀金的眼在粉白的臉蛋上是最顯著的色彩，冰冷的雪花一次又一次的飄過眼前的景色。  
  
因為風雪而使棕色的髮感覺漂淡了，在風中搖曳，像是枯枝或是柔軟的沙，會不會隨著寒冬的風離去，而沙漠也消逝呢？  
  
Colin就像是聳立在雪地裡的枯樹，強壯而孤獨的感覺，Simon眨了眨一對海藍的眼。  
  
Simon快速走過，一雙裹著黑手套的手捧起了那冰冷的臉，Colin微微縮放眼瞳，緊緊盯著眼前的湛藍也在雪中閃爍。  
  
像冰山一樣，像冰山旁的海水。  
  
『雪花、』  
  
Simon親了口那乾燥又冰冷的唇，話語頓了頓，Colin一臉疑惑的看著自己。  
  
『雪花……開了。』  
  
  
  
  
  
冬天還沒走，冷風卻隨著即將到來的春天漸漸稀少，Simon看著今日的報導，思緒倒不是真的在螢幕上。  
  
Colin最近很常出門。  
  
他知道對方去哪，因為他跟著去過。  
  
那是一個在邊際的山上的懸崖，寒風很大，Colin帶他去時還得要一直看著他不讓他中途摔下山。  
  
當他們來到懸崖旁，下頭是無止盡的黑洞一般，完全看不見，寒風從下吹上，將頭前的瀏海吹了起來，完全的漆黑讓人不禁站住了腳完全不會想再往前移動靠近那深淵。  
  
『你知道嗎，Mr.Simon，這洞的下面據說是遺跡，也是目前被封鎖但沒有人看守的地方。』  
  
Colin顯得比Simon輕鬆許多，他踏著輕盈的腳步在雪中前進，Simon看著他走向崖邊，伸手卻沒有叫對方停住。  
『如果可以，我想當第一個探索的人。』  
  
『別說傻話了……』  
  
『不、不，Simon，』  
  
Colin看著自己，琥珀金似乎因為寒風而沒了光澤，比起以往的金星，那是雪中被遺棄般的銅金，鏽而寂靜。  
  
是什麼感覺在那瞬間使自己踏出腳步？他用迅速的速度將那崖邊的人腰部環住，他將Colin緊抱往後一退，直到摔到了雪裡，而Colin的頭埋在自己肩上，溫熱的呼吸吹動了他金色的髮，他喘氣。  
  
他倆都沒動作，也沒有了對話，安靜的彷彿只剩下崖邊的風吹過耳窩的聲音大得驚人。  
  
『知道嗎，Simon，』  
『你總是如此地殘酷。』  
  
Simon愣了愣，但不明白那話的意思，他像是停止思考，只敢在思緒的邊緣想到剛剛淹上喉嚨的是什麼。

  
是，恐懼。

  
TBC.


End file.
